parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lad in a Lamp (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"A Lad in a Lamp" is the nineteenth episode of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers, and is the sixth episode of the second season. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: One night at a harbor, a man meets a smuggler and gives him the money along with the artifact inside a box. Suddenly, a pelican flies by snatching the box from the smuggler causing him to lose the money. The man tells him both things are fake revealing himself to be a detective. Professor Utonium and Rufus arrive with bags filled with Limburger cheese. Dr. Drakken and his henchman are on a wrecked boat waiting for a package (which contains the key to "world domination") from the pelican who demands to be paid. Because Drakken refuses to pay him, he snatches the box from him. Drakken throws Monkey Fist at the bird making him drop the box in the sea. While eating the cheese, Professor hears Drakken and then sees the box. In the box, he finds a magic lamp and rubs it. Both Professor and Rufus are amazed to see the genie. Drakken finds out the Professor has the lamp but is too late to grab him after Professor wishes the Rangers could see it and the genie grants it. Professor, Rufus, and the lamp are transported to the Rangers' home. Ron, Ash, and Kim show up and Professor shows them the lamp with a genie but Ron doesn't believe him. Professor summons the genie and wishes for lots of cheese. This causes the house to be overloaded with cheese. Ash wants to use the lamp to wish for peanuts, but carried away by his own greed, Professor wants no one else except him to use the lamp. This upsets Ron, Ash, Kim, and Rufus as they turn their backs on him. The genie tells Professor it's been 5,000 years since he's had a day off and gets Professor to use his third wish to give him the weekend off and he'll get more wishes in return. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a trap as the ex-genie is free while Professor Utonium is the new genie of the lamp. He hopes that if one of the Rangers can rub the lamp, he'll get even with the ex-genie. Just then, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Senor Senior Junior show up and find the lamp. Hearing Monkey Fist, Professor becomes horrified to find out he'll be Dr. Drakken's slave. The Rangers are still disappointed with Professor's selfishness. Suddenly, they spot the ex-genie in front of a carpet store who has recently bought a carpet but wants a refund because it doesn't fly. He moves on brooding about the recent century when he gets tied up by the Rangers. They demand to know what happened to Professor Utonium. Meanwhile, Duff, Junior, and Monkey head back to Drakken's lair with the lamp in tow. They fight over who should rub the lamp first until Drakken shows up. He takes a rub at the lamp only to find Professor Utonium as the genie. At first, he is appalled at this but after getting his first wish, he is happy to know the Professor has become the genie of the lamp and "his slave"! Meanwhile, the ex-genie still refuses to tell the Rangers where the lamp is when they spot a tall golden building which is Drakken's second wish, complete with a golden stairway, fountains, and servants. He then has Professor bring the Rangers to his new modified hideout and wishes they were turned to dust but it doesn't work due to a limit of three wishes. Unfortunately, before they can even snatch the lamp from Dr. Drakken, he has Junior "wish Rangers to their doom!" which Professor reluctantly grants. The Rangers' doom is a pendulum about to slice them. Professor regrets putting his friends in danger with his greed. Luckily, using Junior's stupidity to his advantage, he tricks them into wishing they were free. This causes the pendulum to break, only cutting the rope holding the Rangers and fly straight for Drakken's throne, nearly hitting him. Duff takes the lamp away from Junior. Drakken tells Duff to wish the Rangers destroyed but Professor makes him wish for "Ranger toys" causing them come up around the hideout and Kim uses one on Drakken. Professor has Duff "wish for fish" which causes a water flood in the hideout. The Rangers, Drakken, and his henchman all swim at once for the lamp. Ron and Ash manage to get there first and wish none of this had ever happened which Professor grants just in time before they get caught by Dr. Drakken and his goons. This wish restarts back to the very beginning and alternates it with the pelican falling asleep and the smuggler having his money before he's busted. Professor Utonium and Rufus take a moment to enjoy themselves at the harbor at night and then go to get Limburger cheese. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Genie - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Pelican - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Gallery: Ron Stoppable Says Boo Yah.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum Mad.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus (Kim Possible).png|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible What's the Switch.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Monkey Fist in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior-1.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Jack Skellington as Genie Garrett.jpg|Garrett as the Pelican Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:4000Movies